1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine working machine assembly with a soundproof cover, in which a soundproof cover is provided for an engine working machine assembly having a working machine such as a generator and a compressor which is adapted to be driven by an internal combustion engine, and particularly to an engine working machine assembly with a soundproof cover in which a vertical shaft type air-cooled engine is employed as an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
As such an engine working machine assembly with a soundproof cover, has been conventionally known the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,541 (Patented Feb. 27, 1951). In this conventional embodiment, a generator (a working machine) and a cooling fan are arranged in series above an air-cooled vertical shaft type engine so as to be interlockingly connected with the engine, and these engine, generator and cooling fan are enclosed with a soundproof cover. The soundproof cover comprises three cover sections, that is, an upper side cover section which encloses the cooling fan, an inner peripheral cover section and an outer peripheral cover section both of which are arranged coaxially so as to enclose the lateral peripheries of the engine and the generator, and it is fixedly secured to the engine working machine assembly in a following way.
The upper side cover section is adapted to be detachably fixed to a fixing bracket attached to the housing of the generator, And the inner peripheral cover section is adapted to be detachably fixed at its lower peripheral edge as well as its upper peripheral edge to the engine base as well as to the upper side cover section respectively. Further, the outer peripheral cover section is adapted to be detachably fixed at its lower peripheral edge as well as its upper peripheral edge to the engine base as well as to the upper side cover section.
However, there are following problems associated with the soundproof cover having the above-mentioned construction.
(a) It is difficult to perform a maintenance of the engine.
When performing a maintenance of a certain portion of the engine, the lateral space for the engine gets accessible by dismounting the soundproof cover in a following procedure. First of all, the outer peripheral cover section shall be dismounted from the upper side cover section and the engine base. Then, the inner peripheral cover section shall be detached at its lower peripheral edge from the engine base. Lastly, the upper side cover section shall be dismounted from the fixing bracket with the inner peripheral cover section connected therewith.
In this way, since all the three cover sections should be dismounted in order to perform the maintenance of a certain portion of the engine, it takes much labor to dismount them as well as it is difficult to perform the maintenance.
(b) The construction for mounting the upper side cover section is complicated.
Since it is necessary to provide the fixing bracket used only for detachably fixing the upper side cover section to the engine working machine assembly, the number of the component parts becomes large and the construction for mounting the upper side cover section becomes complicated.